Tu, mas Yo, igual a Amor
by Yume-no-Himeko
Summary: Alfred podia ser demasiado tonto, pero aquella operacion la conocia muy bien. Su respuesta siempre seria la correcta


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hidekaz, yo solo me divierto con ellos~

* * *

Otra junta que termino mal, ya no se qué hacer, les digo mis grandiosas propuestas y no las toman en cuenta. Dejo de poner atención a la persona que en este momento está hablando, aunque ahora que lo veo bien se me hace conocido… mmm... Bueno no importa, total ni que fuera alguien importante.

Paseo mi mirada por la mesa de forma distraído, pero algo llama mi atención. Ahí estas tu sonrojado y algo cohibido por las palabras que te dice Francia al oído, y que no alcanzo a escuchar desde mi lugar. No sé porque pero eso me hace enfadar, tuerzo mi boca en una mueca cuando Francis me mira y sonríe de lado para luego volver a lo que estaba. Enojado bajo mi mirada para encontrarme con el borrador del pizarrón, sin pensarlo lo tomo y lo lanzo a la cabeza del francés, pero este no dio a su objetivo, más bien le dio al pobre de Iggy. Grave error de mi parte.

Me paro para ir a su asiento y explicarle la situación pero antes de poder decir nada, Arthur ya me está gritando.

— ¡América idiota!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No tienes derecho de pegarme!— cierro mis ojos, suspiro y le doy una sonrisa juguetona para tranquilizarlo.

—Estas todo rojito Arthie— le digo picándole una mejilla cuando me doy cuenta de lo que mi súper sonrisa causo en Iggy

—Idiota, no me toques— dice apartando mi mano, con un tono de voz más suave

—Jejeje lo siento Iggy, pero te atravesaste cuando yo quería golpear a Francis— le explico la razón por la cual termino todo magullado

—Pues apunta mejor para la próxima Alfred— me regaña con su toque de "mamá enojada", yo solo río.

—Además, no es la única vez que termino golpeado por tu culpa, no entiendo, si tienes algo contra mi deberías decírmelo en vez de pegarme— me mira con el ceño fruncido, aunque sus palabras me han dejado en shock no puedo evitar ver lo lindo que se ve todo rojo, porque aun conserva el adorable sonrojo que tenía hace unos momentos.

—Yo no tengo nada contra ti Arthur, ni siquiera te odio— le digo de lo más calmado- al contrario creo que eres lindo- le sonrío, pero por dentro quiero que la tierra me trague, ¡Cómo pude decir eso! ¡Yo el gran héroe no puede sentirse así! ¡Avergonzado!

Lo único que veo es como Arthur enrojece hasta parecer un tomate, yo ladeo la cabeza en busca de una salida para esa situación tan vergonzosa, pero lo único que veo es a Kiku viéndonos con una sonrisa picara en la cara. Volteo hacia donde esta Iggy y este ya se ha echado correr, como un acto reflejo tomo su mano. Mi corazón late rápido al sentir el contacto con su piel ¡y no sé porque! Miro nuestras manos que siguen entrelazadas y siento mi cara arder. La suelto para dejarlo ir, suspiro cuando ya se encuentra muy lejos de mí. La verdad no se qué me pasa, jamás me había sentido así. ¿Será esto amor? Agh… seria genial que existiera un manual para este tipo de cosas.

Camino distraído, después de eso una hamburguesa me vendría bien, pero antes de dar otro paso siento que alguien me jala de la chamarra. Volteo y me encuentro con Kiku, que tiene algo raro en las manos.

—Alfred-san, tal vez esto pueda ayudarle a entender sus sentimientos por Arthur-san— me extendió la pequeña caja en donde había una foto de Iggy muy sugerente, la mire curioso sin entender muy bien que era.

—Es un videojuego Alfred-san— me aclaro Kiku. Lo tome en seguida, yo amo los videojuegos y uno nuevo seria genial.

—Gracias Kiku— salí corriendo hacia mi casa muy feliz por poder estrenar un juego nuevo y mejor si era de Japón, el tenia los mejores videojuegos; claro después de mi.

Llegue a mi casa conecte la consola y puse el disco, todo con una sonrisa en la cara.

No pude, el juego era ¡demasiado para mí! Preferí ir mejor a caminar. Después tiraría el juego, de todos modos no me serviría para nada ¿o sí? Aleje cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo de mi cabeza y por andar de distraído alguien choco conmigo, porque el gran héroe jamás choca con nadie.

—Lo siento mon ami— oh esa voz… levante mi cara para encontrarme con Francis, que lucía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Yo como el héroe que soy engrandecí mi sonrisa para hacerle saber que era mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres Francia?— le pregunte cuando no se quito del camino para dejarme pasar

—Justo a ti te buscaba América, me di cuenta el pequeño altercado que tuvieron tu y Arthur y quería darte algunos consejos para la próxima vez que lo veas—  
Francis ayudarme a mí, eso se veía muy raro. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, todo esto me revolvía la cabeza

—Y ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

—Cuando te lo encuentres de nuevo usa esto con el— cuando vi lo que saco de entre sus ropas no pude contenerme y con la mejor sonrisa que tenia le di un puñetazo

—Muérete Francis, no necesito tu ayuda— me fui de ahí lo más rápido, solo de pensar lo que quería darme el tarado de Francia mi cara enrojecía.

A veces pienso que un maestro para el amor sería bueno, claro mientras no fuera como el francés. Suspire por centésima vez en el día, mejor me iba a dormir mañana había una junta para discutir sobre el calentamiento global, aunque ya les había dicho que si metíamos los polos a un refrigerador gigante estos no se derretirían no me hicieron caso y programaron otra junta. Bueno al menos podría ver a Arthur, ay no, ahí iba de nuevo por que siempre te cuelas en mis pensamientos. Ahora creo que en verdad estoy enamorado, jejeje quién diría yo la gran potencia mundial enamorado de mi antiguo tutor.

Me desperté con muchas ganas de asistir a la reunión, hoy sería el día que descubriría como conquistar a Arthur. Agarre mi celular y marque el teléfono de Iggy.

— ¡Hi Iggy! ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?, si, entonces nos vemos en Mac, chao— colgué antes de que Arthie pudiera darme una respuesta, es que si lo dejaba contestar seguro me decía que no.

Me arregle con mi ropa de siempre y me coloque mi chamarra antes de salir. Cuando llegue y te vi sentado en una de las mesas con el ceño fruncido me alegre, la verdad había pensado que no vendrías.

—HELLO Arthie, pensé que no vendrías— me senté frente a ti. Muy bien Alfred el plan "Conquistando a Arthur" comenzaba desde este momento

—Como el caballero que soy no podía dejarte aquí— me sonrió con arrogancia, cosa que no le di importancia.

Después de desayunar caminamos hacia donde sería la siguiente conferencia.

—Alfred ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica?— me preguntaste de repente con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas. Sonreí para mí.

—Pues, me gustan las chicas optimistas—respondí de lo más tranquilo

—Ah…— bajaste la cabeza un poco triste y eso no me gusto así que sin pensarlo dije una tontería…

—Pero si sonrieras, serias mucho más deslumbrante que todas las chicas del mundo— cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije no puede evitar sonrojarme, tu solo apresuraste el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la reunión.

Todo lo que duro la estúpida junta me la pase viéndote. Sin poder entender como cada vez que pensaba en ti mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Cuando salieron todos a comer quise alcanzarte pero te fuiste muy rápido sin darme oportunidad de hablar contigo. Suspire, ya seria para la otra.

—Alfred-san, veo que todavía no resuelve sus problemas con Igirisu-san— me dijo Japón con una sonrisita, que no me gusto para nada.

—Tome, esto seguro le ayuda— dio un montón de hojas y papeles con dibujitos de ¿mi y Arthur?

— ¿Qué es esto?— le pregunte

—Son doujinshis yaoi — me dijo y se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara, creo que en verdad le estaba gustando esto de ayudarme. Tome algunos y me dirigí a mi asiento. Kiku era un pervertido todo lo que decía en esos papeles terminaba en Arthur y yo asiéndolo, los guarde en un cajón cuando oí unos pasos por el pasillo.

Cuando vi que la persona que entraba en la sala eras tú; todo rojo y con la respiración acelerada, no pude evitar recordar lo que acaba de leer y las imágenes de ese juego llegaron a mi cabeza, la sacudí fuertemente tratando de quitar esas imágenes.

— ¿Iggy que te trae por aquí?— le dije con mi tono alegre, aunque su respuesta no me la esperaba

—Francis—me contesto secamente, le mire confundido —sigue con eso de querer hacerlo conmigo— me aclaro con leve rosa en sus mejillas —así que me escondo aquí.

Era mi oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo lo que desde hace unos días me hacía sentir, aunque casi veo frustrados mis planes cuando quiso salir, así que le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Oye Iggy podrías explicarme estas ecuaciones— señale unos números que había en el pizarrón, de los cuales ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Esas no son ecuaciones Alfred, son problemas simples, ¿Cómo no los puedes entender?— me dijo tratando de zafarse, pero yo soy un héroe así que nadie me gana.

—Please, Arthur— hice mi carita de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia, que sabia no podría resistir.

—Está bien, pero pon atención— tomo un gis que se encontraba ahí y empezó a decir un montón de cosas que no entendí, solo podía ver su linda cara hacer muecas extrañas.

—Alfred, ¿entendiste?— Salí de mi trance para encontrarme con la cara de Arthur que tenía el ceño fruncido

—Lo siento, no entendí Jejeje— me reí nervioso, no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerme por no poner atención.

— ¡PERO SI SON OPERACIONES SIMPLES!— grito ya desesperado

De repente una idea cruzo mi mente, tal vez era demasiado arriesgado, pero siendo un héroe nada me podía salir mal. Me levante de mi asiento y tome el gis.

—Hey Iggy, dime ¿sabes cómo se resuelve esta suma?— sonreí pícaro cuando vi su cara enrojecer

—Qu…que es esa estupidez— articulo con dificultad

—PERO SI ES DE LO MAS SIMPLE, TU— lo señale —más YO— me apunte con el dedo —igual A AMOR.

Confieso que estaba algo nervioso, aunque ese nerviosismo desapareció cuando vi que Iggy bajaba la cabeza notoriamente sonrojado, movió sus labios tratando de decir algo que no escuche.

—Arthur, si tienes algo que decir dilo más fuerte que no te escucho— levanto la cabeza mirándome con ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

—Es… correcta— susurró para luego acercare despacio a mí, yo hice lo mismo atrapando su mano con la mía. El espacio que nos dividía desapareció cuando nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce y casto beso.

—Ne… Iggy te amo— le dije cuando nos hubimos separado

—Yo también, América baka— besé su cabeza y sonreí todo había salido genial, volteé mi cabeza solo un instante para encontrarme con Kiku y Francis mirándonos desde la puerta, sonriendo pícaramente. Cuando les iba a reclamar no fue mi voz la que salió.

— ¡FRANCIA! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ ESPIANDONOS?— vocifero bastante molesto mi ahora novio.

—No se enoje Arthur-san, Francis y yo solo nos asegurábamos de que todo fuera bien con ustedes dos pero ya nos dimos cuenta de que no necesitaron nuestra ayuda— aclaro Japón con su tono serio pero burlón a la vez, cosa que ya no me extrañaba con todo lo que me había pasado.

—Bue…bueno pues ya… vieron ya se pueden ir— tartamudeo Iggy sonrojado hasta la medula, cosa que hizo que se viera demasiado tierno y no me pude resistir a abrazarlo aun delante de Japón y Francia. Claro que al escuchar las risitas de nuestros "invitados" caí en la cuenta de lo que hacia así que me separe de Arthur con un leve rubor en las mejillas y voltee hacia otro lado, aunque eso ya no me importaba al fin de cuentas tenia a lo que más amaba a lado de mi. Una suma que siempre resultaría correcta. YO + TU = AMOR.

* * *

—¡ALFRED! ¡QUE ES ESTE JUEGO! ¡¿POR QUE SALGO YO HACIENDO COSAS DE "ESE TIPO"? ¡ALFRED! ¡CONTESTA!—

Jejeje tal vez debía haberme desecho del videojuego que me regalo Kiku.


End file.
